


Flee

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Casey, Cats, Claws, Crack, Fan Drabble, Fanfic for a fanfic, Fear, Fluff, Gen, I really loved that fic, Magical Realism, This is probably unbalancing some stuff but like, Unexplained Magic, can i do that?, naps, sleeping, slight terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: A fandrabble for @forgetmenotjimmy ‘s Cuddle Up Next To Me. You should definitely read that first otherwise this will make zero sense :). I might make another one but until then, enjoy.





	Flee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetmenotjimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curl Up Next To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055803) by [forgetmenotjimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy). 

Casey pads down the hall, on his way back from the kitchen, when suddenly he hears a growl and turns around slowly, his fur standing on end. He comes face to face with Pouch, who was a lot less intimidating when Casey was human. Casey takes a couple steps back, meowing softly as Pouch advances, backing Casey into a corner.

Not knowing what else to do, Casey hisses at Pouch who in turn starts barking, causing Casey to jump and run away as fast as he possibly can, Pouch in hot pursuit. He slips on the floor as he runs, still not quite used to his new body. His paws slide on the floor, sending him crashing into the squad table next to the rigs. 

Casey hears a plate fall from the table, shattering as globs of lasagna go flying everywhere. He doesn’t have time to apologize or respond to Capp, Tony and Mills confused shouts as he takes off again, darting behind the squad rig as Pouch bounds after him. Casey can see the squad guys running over, having finally caught on to the deadly game of tag going on near the trucks.

“Hey! Pouch! No!” Mills yells chasing after them. 

Casey looks behind him just in time to see Pouch two feet behind him. Just in time, Mills swoops in and picks Casey up, taking note of the fact that the truck lieutenant is shaking like a leaf. 

After a few seconds, Mills can feel sharp claws digging into his chest.

“Hey, uh Lieutenant? Would you mind… ah….. your claws,” Mills says, not quite sure how to phrase it. With a small murp of apology Casey retracts his claws. Mills turns his head and upon seeing Capp and Tony holding Pouch, sets Casey down on the floor, surprised when Casey’s claws hook onto Mills shirt, refusing to let go.

“Uh… Lieutenant?” Mills says and Casey freezes, coming to his senses. He isn’t a cat, he’s a firefighter, a lieutenant for that matter, and he should be acting like it. Carefully unhooking his claws, Casey finds his way to the floor again, careful to keep a safe distance away from Pouch. 

With a soft meow of apology to the squad guys, Casey makes his way over to Severide’s office, pawing at the door when he finds it locked. Nobody opens the door and Casey stands up on his hind legs to see inside the room. He sees Kelly sitting at his desk, his head down on a pile of paperwork, clearly asleep. 

Case swishes his tail as a new dilemma arrises. He didn’t want to wake his friend up when he was so desperately in need of sleep but Casey needed to get back into the safety of Kelly’s office. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to think of a solution. Loud footsteps start down the hall and Casey fights against all his cat instincts telling him to flee. Looking up, he can see Boden walking down the hall and catches his attention with an urgent meow.

“What is it, Lieutenant?” Boden asks, crouching down beside Casey.

With another meow, Casey paws at the door.

“You want me to open the door?” 

Casey nods and Boden turns the handle, opening the door just enough for Casey to slip in. With a quiet meow of thanks, Casey jumps onto Severide’s desk, wary of the sleeping Lieutenant. Curling up beside Kelly’s head, Matt closes his eyes, deciding that Kelly has the right idea with a nap.


End file.
